


Phantom Sting

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flashback, M/M, No Beta, PTSD, Panic Attack, Phantom pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Some pains fade fully, leaving only numb scars.Some lurk, ready to sink teeth back into old wounds even when no new damage is done.---------------------Part 25Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Phantom Sting

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that after today, Anthology is going on a short break, likely until this Saturday 7/25, while I work on updating my other longer fics.

Prompt 25 - Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

Phantom Sting

\-----------------

“Qrow!” Clover spun around, throwing his weight against the wall behind him as he whipped Kingfisher down, drawing the line in with a swift twist, and slammed the ensnared grimm into the rough wet asphalt. He finished retracting the line with one last click, the barbed hook slicing the creature’s neck, and flying back to him as ash began to trail from the body. 

But Clover wasn’t looking to see his kill disappear. He was running, hair sticking to his forehead as the rain lashed against his face. He shifted his balance, his turn much sharper than was smart, as he skidded to a halt, frantically looking for his partner in the alley he had just been hurled into. 

There he was. Crowded towards the back of the small passage, curled into a pile of debris. Clover rushed towards him, his breath finding him again as he saw the pale figure take a pained, shaky inhale. Pained. But alive. When Clover had seen him flung through the air like that, heard the heavy, sickening impact as he landed, and then nothing else… he had been scared that he… 

But he wasn’t. 

Qrow was sitting up, hand pressed tight against his ribs, as Clover reached him. He smiled up at his partner, face pinched with pain and sweat mixing with rain across his brow. 

“H-hey, Shamrock. Uh… Just um…” He took in a sharp breath through his teeth, his fingers clenching at his torso. “Just give me a second. I’m f-fine.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, Qrow. That seems just fine." He replied flatly. 

"Here, let me see-” He started to reach towards Qrow’s hand, wanting to assess the injury. But his partner flinched away quickly, his other hand flying up to stop him. 

“No. No, Cloves. I promise. I’m…” He slowly raised his shaking hand from his side, showing it to Clover. Nothing. No blood. 

Clover worried that it was a broken rib. But as Qrow returned the hand to his side he realized it was lower than he had first thought. He wasn’t clutching at his ribs, but right under. His right side, just under his ribs. 

Where Clover knew a still not quite faded purple scar sat. 

“I’m okay. Just…” He took another shaky breath, his voice wavering slightly. “It just caught me in a bad spot.” The crimson eyed huntsman smiled up at his partner weakly, unable to fully hide the pain and fear suddenly engulfing him. 

Clover nodded, cupping Qrow’s cheek gently. He could feel him shaking, trembling, under his hand. 

“Think you can stand up?” He asked, his voice cool and patient. “We should get you out of the rain, and then I can call a transport to come get us.” 

Qrow nodded, moving to start to push himself up. “Yeah. Like I said, I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me, that’s a-” His voice broke off as he tried to straighten up to stand, his knuckles white as he gripped at the arm Clover had extended to help him. 

“Shhhhi-!” He hissed, leaning against Clover as his breath pulled through him like a knife. 

Clover went to wrap his arm around his waist to help support him, seeing his knees wobble beneath him. But Qrow’s automatic wince at even the slightest pressure near his old wound proved that that wasn’t going to be the best way forward. 

Clover looked around the empty mantle street in front of them, finally catching sight of a small recessed abandoned storefront where they could get out of the rain not too far away. He looked back at his partner as he spoke. 

“Alright. I see a good place to head but… you’re not walking like this, Qrow. Hold onto my neck and I’ll carry you.” 

“I don’t need to be carried like some helpless animal, Clover. I’m not even actually hur-” Qrow huffed and tried to push away from Clover’s support but seized again as a shudder ran through him. 

Clover raised an eyebrow at him before continuing, his voice stern but kind. “Qrow. Needing help doesn’t mean you’re helpless. And just because you’re not bleeding out doesn’t mean you’re not hurt. Come on.” 

Qrow met his eyes for a moment before another shiver washed over him and he caved. “Fine.” He huffed, slowly wrapping his arms around Clover’s neck as his partner carefully scooped him up, holding him so that the sensitive wound faced out, no pressure against it. 

Clover made sure he was settled comfortably before starting towards the storefront. His heart clenched as he felt Qrow continue to shake in his arms, the chill of the rain adding to the tremors already coursing through the lean form. 

Clover’s boot slipped on a particularly slick patch of pavement and he tightened his hold on Qrow reflexively as he caught his balance, not thinking to be careful of how he did. His hand under Qrow’s arm curled tighter, and slipped slightly lower, pressing just above the scar. Clover jumped as Qrow whimpered, a ragged, broken sound, as he flinched away.

“Shit. Shit, Qrow. I’m sorry. Shhh. It’s okay. We’re almost there.” He whispered into Qrow’s hair as the huntsman curled against him, trembling even more, his breath shallow. His heart sank as he heard the tiny plea against his neck. 

“Not again. Please, not again.” 

Finally, Clover reached the awning and ducked under, carefully settling Qrow against the wall. He didn’t leave Qrow’s side as he lifted his hand to his ear, and called in a transport, relaying their location, and the possible need for medical attention. 

When asked about the nature of the injury he glanced at his partner, no visible or suspected fresh injuries, and simply replied. “Shock.” 

Once the line went quiet he looked back at Qrow, his heart aching at the waves rolling through his body. He took his hand and pulled him to his side by the shoulder. 

“Shhh. Shhh, baby bird. You’re alright.” He whispered as Qrow lifted a hand to clutch at his arm. 

“Shi-... Sorry… C-cloves. I… this is stupid… I- I know… It just.” He hissed in pain, his hand flying back to the phantom pulse of pain in his side. 

“Clover, it just feels like it… Like, all over…” He gasped, leaning into Clover more as he shivered. 

Clover rubbed his arms gently, trying to both warm him up and give a steady rhythm to help slow his breathing. 

“It’s okay, Qrow. It’s okay. It’s not happening again. You’re okay.” He hushed, pushing wet strands of hair from Qrow’s clammy face as he pressed soft kisses to his temple. 

“Just breathe, feathers. Breathe.” Clover whispered against cool damp skin as he took his partner’s hand and gently began to tap a steady pulse against it. 

Slowly Qrow’s breathing evened out, the shivers still coming but now more clearly as a response to the cold rather than fear or pain. Finally, he let out a slow, still slightly shaky sigh as he pulled away from Clover. 

“Clover… Th-thanks… Sorry that… I shouldn’t have overreacted like…” 

“Qrow.” Clover’s voice was soft and tender as he cupped Qrow’s cheek, wiping away a drop of rain that fell from his hair. 

“Are you okay?” 

Qrow wilted under the touch, leaning into it easily as he sighed, his eyes closing. 

“Y-yeah, Cloves. I’m alright. Th-thank you.” He whispered, turning to kiss the gloved palm against his cheek. 

He looked up at Clover, his eyes heavy and tired, as he leaned up, one hand snaking around his neck and pulling his partner forward into a kiss. 

Their faces were cold and wet with a mix of rain and sweat and tears. But neither minded, just sitting for a moment with the soft, slow confirmation of the other’s presence against them. 

Finally, Qrow broke away, huddling up against Clover as his teeth chattered in the cold. 

“H-how long till that transport gets here? It’s fucking freezing.” He mumbled, Clover chuckling fondly as he rubbed his arms again. 

“Any minute.” 

They sat in silence until the vehicle arrived, and then Qrow was wrapped in a blanket and shuffled into the back with Clover. On the ride up to Atlas Qrow stayed close to his partner’s side. Just as they were about to land Qrow spoke with a cautious whisper. 

“Hey, Cloves?” 

“Yeah, pretty bird?” 

“Um… Can I just… stay with you tonight?” They often spent the night together, but Clover had an early meeting in the morning and on when those came after big missions they usually spent the night in their own rooms so that Qrow wouldn’t be bothered by him getting ready in the morning. 

“I... “ Qrow sighed, his hands flexing slowly. “It’s just, the last time I felt… that… It came with nightmares… some really.. Really bad nightmares.” His voice was tight but raw. 

Clover looked at him softly, before pressing a kiss to still wet dark hair. 

“Of course, Qrow. I’ll stay right with you. Always.” 

Qrow’s fingers hovered above the old wound as he relaxed, focusing on the soft press of Clover’s touch. That was old pain. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t now. 

Clover was real. Clover was now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be a more spicy/romantic one, but there's another rain-related prompt soon that works for that, and this hit me out of nowhere so...
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
